Cheap Thrills
Just Dance Now |artist = Sia ft. |year = 2016 |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Indian Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Alternate) |alt = Indian Version |mashup = Sunglasses |pc = Light Violet Blue Violet (NOW) |gc = Yellow Stell Blue - Orange (Alternate) |lc = Purplehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doQbkpXooe0 |nogm = 2(Classic) 4 (Alternate) |perf =Anissa Thai |choreo = Anissa Thaihttp://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2016-06-18-16-17-27.png |pictos= 153|nowc = CheapThrills|audio = }} "Cheap Thrills" by Sia ft. Sean Paul is featured on and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman that has black tied up hair with purple highlights. She wears a loose purple transparent tunic with gold necklaces, a black bra and black pair of shorts underneath, orange and black knee high socks, with green and white platform heels. Background The background is at first seen inside an animated waiting room, complete with a red and black chair, a purple brick wall, and a red door. Going outside the nearby window, there is a large city similar to that of Uptown Funk's. The buildings greatly vary in color and the floor has colorful flowing loops. The coach makes various painted effects with some dance moves. A couple of sketched cars are drawn out, slowly driving on a pink and orange striped road. In the chorus, the coach is on a road that is shown horizontally. As long as the coach dances, many sketches create and colour by themselves appear: they show many skyscrapers, stars and lipsticks. At the end, all buildings disappear and are replaced by a sky made of colorful animations. The floor is animated with waves made of lines in shaded of blue, purple and lime green. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. Both Gold Moves: Put your left hand on your waist while swinging your right one in semicircular movements above your head. CheapThrillsGM.png|All Gold Moves CheapGold.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup The song has a Mashup on Just Dance 2017. It contains dancers with sunglasses, much like the Mashup for Blame (from ). Dancers * Crazy in Love (Remake) * Pon de Replay (Remake) * Taste The Feeling * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This * Sorry * Pon de Replay (Remake) * Taste The Feeling * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This * Sorry * Crazy In Love (Remake) * Sorry * Built For This * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This * Sorry * Pon de Replay (Remake) * The Choice Is Yours Trivia *This is the second song by in the series, after She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) in Just Dance 2014. It is followed by Titanium, in this game. **However, this is the first song in which is the main artist rather than a featured artist. *The song was used in the trailer for Just Dance 2017. *This is the first choreography Anissa Thai has created for the game.https://www.facebook.com/nanifun/posts/10209698087706299 *The dancer has the same outline as Hangover (BaBaBa). ** Coincidentally, both P1's routine of Hangover (BaBaBa) and this routine are performed by the same dancer (Anissa). *On some versions of the Just Dance website (like Mexico's version, for example), a GIF for Radical is erroneously used for the song's place in the "Top Tracks" section of the website. *This is the second song to spell out reggae lyrics phonetically, after Jamaican Dance. *In the lyrics, some lines sung by do not appear, like "You worth more dan diamond more dan gold", "Free up urself get outa control" and "Bada bang bang". *This song was available for 7 days in Just Dance Now. *The background was shown as a teaser in the #June13 sneak peeks. *The background is seen in Wherever I Go. *In the Just Dance Now version, the pictograms and their arrows are darker. *In the Just Dance 2017 menu, the background looks different: every element of it appears as a fuchsia silhouette, while the floor and the sky are yellow. Gallery cheapthrills.jpg|''Cheap Thrills'' Cheap Thrils Jd2017 Alternate Version.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Alternate) CheapThrillsMU.jpg|''Cheap Thrills'' (Mashup) Cheapthrills cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 542.png|Avatar 200542.png|Golden avatar 300542.png|Diamond avatar Pictos-Sprite.png|Pictograms Siaimage.jpeg|''Cheap Thrills'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu Jd17-toptracks-preview-siaftseanpaul-cheapthrills-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Cheap Thrills BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhmXvOxDun/ JD2017Teaser3.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhyQuIoGRp/ Cheapthrills hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Cheapthrills hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 CheapThrillsBG1.png|Background Background 2.png|Background 2 CHeapUmbrella.png|The coach Jd17website cheapthrills w radical gif error.png|The error involving the Radical's GIF on some versions of the official website CTSelectionScreen.jpeg|The Character Selection Screen 2016-10-08_22-50-19.png|One-week release on JDNow advice Videos Sia - Cheap Thrills (Lyric Video) ft. Sean Paul Cheap Thrills - Just Dance Now Gameplay Cheap Thrills LEAKED MASHUP Just Dance 2017 - Cheap Thrills (Alternate) References Site Navigation es:Cheap Thrills Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Anissa Thai Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Songs with Alternate Routines